Gay Jungle Fever CapulasxRodney
by Mellow Tweeker NEY
Summary: these characters belong to ME and only ME , can you post self owned stuff on this site? But will a simple secret told ruin everything ? M rating for , some language , some smutt , and references , and ummm ... stuff , to be MultiChapd


Gay Jungle Fever

Ch:1 Sweet dream's

Authors Note :this is my first story so I wanted to use my own characters (i hope i can do that on this site o-V?/I got this idea while watching Scrubs capulas and Rodney remind me of Turk and J.D , its probably only funny to me but , whatever . I thought it would be a good story

capulas P.O.V/

sprinting around the hallway of the almost empty school, I ducked behind the doorway to the locker rooms , ok this may need explaining

my name is Capulas Donovin , I am a 16 year old boy and I am in high school , I'm a bit

of an egghead so I really don't have many friends except for a select few of people , but one in particular I am closer to than any ,he's the best , his name is Rodney ,

and recently Rodney decided to tell me a big secret ,

we were sitting in his room , playing video games and having mindless conversations ,

our usual after school routine , he paused the game we were playing and turned to me , his azure eyes looking like he was holding back the secret of a life time ; And if you know Rodney you know he can not hold a secret to save his life or anyone else's ..."Cappy?" ,I've hated that nickname since

he gave it to me in kindergarten , he couldn't pronounce my name so he just used Cappy.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked in that innocent puerile tone of his

"Sure Anything" I replied messing with the cord on the controller ,

He bit his lip slightly before opening his mouth to speak ,

"you're sure you wont be mad?"

"why would I be mad?"

a short pause ,

"well I guess im ...how should I say this... im playing for the other team."

"what your switching teams on Halo?"

"I ..I uhm.. I go out the back door instead of the front "

I paused again looking at him with a cocked brow ,

"I'm Gay"

"No your not"

"yes , yes I am "

keeping a dumbfound expression on my face ,I jumped from my spot on his bed grabbing my backpack and quickly uttering

"Im Sorry Man I Got to Get Home My Mom And Shit Ya'Know But Ill See You Later" in one single breath ,he probably wished he had never told me ,Because I may have reacted like a bit of a jackass ...a BIT.

I'm not a Homophobe or anything , and It wasn't even that that made me uncomfortable , I have been suppressing some ... feelings for Rodney

Its normal Right? I'm Sure Every Guy Has some kind of feelings for his best friend , guy love right?

So here i am now , Ducking around corners and hiding from my best friend because of awkwardness.

Its weird being around your Just-out-of-the-closet friend

i leaned against the wall sliding down into a sitting position on the tile flooring ,

i let my mind wander slightly ,i didn't get much sleep last night so after a certain point I must've dozed off ,

....................

"R-Rodney! What are yo-!" I was cut off by the smaller boys pale lips against my dark brown ones , I was against it at first but I slowly began to enjoy it ,he licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance witch he was quickly granted , I was pressed against a wall as our tongues lapped and danced against each other .

he made his way lower leaving kisses down my jaw line and down my neck "Rodney this is so ...so wrong , were GUYS for gods sake" I protested with my head tilted upwards , he reached a soft spot

I let out a quick moan and I swear I could feel him smirk , he stayed there while his hands busied themselves with my zipper "Capulas" he whispered hotly into the crook of my neck

"...capulas..?" the voice sounded familiar , but it wasn't Rodney's

"CaaaaPuuuuLaaaas?" it had an accent , a thick one at that

"CAPULAS WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP " I was so rudely awakened by Limeys Foot in my hip

"STOP IT I DONT HAVE GAY JUNGLE FEVER!" i blurted out , still somewhere in my dream

"oookay?" limeys black pool voice sounded confused yet worried at the same time

he looked at me oddly , and asked me "Why'ya on the floor mate?"

I stood up and brushed off the seat of my pants , My cheeks tinged a darker shade than usual.

"Hiding"

"from who" he asked again ,

"Rodney" I replied annoyed by his third degree

"Why'ya hidin' from Rodney ,"

"Why do you want to know?" i said bitterly replying his question with a question

He shruged as if to say 'no reason , im just nosey '

"For reasons that are my own

the British boy turned on his heels waving "well see ya' lata' mate "

I grabed my bag from the floor and went out of the door

I went straight home , not worrying about anything but getting there WITHOUT running into Rodney

i got to the door , took off my jacket and dropped my bag , going to the kitchen

sitting at the large island in the middle of the room , laying my head down in my folded arms

screaming internally .

my younger sister walked in the room with her doll she was never seen without

she pulled out a chair and sat down across from me , her brown orbs focused on me , I adjusted my head so i could look at her ,

"Whats wrong?" she said kicking her legs in the chair

"Nothing is wrong , im just tired" i replyed in a blank tone

"Yes there is, and i know its not that " this girl , she was basicly psycic , or had really good intuition , either way it was iritating .She stared at me intently as she proped her chin on her hands ,

"Rodney came by , he was looking for you"

i made an irritated noise before burying my head in my arms

"oooh so thaaats what's wrong ," a smile pricked her lips

"NOTHING IS WRONG!"


End file.
